


December

by TheAssassinsGhost



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Christmas Fluff, FlintHamilton, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinsGhost/pseuds/TheAssassinsGhost
Summary: 'The month of joy, happiness, and to finish what you started.'





	December

“Darling?”

“Yes?” James paused from his book to glance upwards, his head resting in Thomas’ lap.

“What would you think about us going away for Christmas this year?”

The question surprised James. Not because of Thomas wanting to travel; they’d seen many places in their years together and enjoyed travelling very much. But neither had had cause to keep track of or celebrate the likes of Christmas or Easter in the decade James spent as a pirate and Thomas as an inmate, and so the passing of the holidays were still not noticed when they set up their home. James didn’t really see the point of it. For all its folly, Christmas seemed to be little more than a time of over-indulgence. He already had plenty of nourishment, clothing, shelter, and Thomas. All else was embellishment in his opinion. As for the sentimentalists who preached Christmas as a day of peace and love, he had that in daily bundles too. He didn’t see the logic of having a special day for it.

Even before Bethlam, Thomas had never been one to care for Christmas. It had amused him during his first marriage, as Miranda had loved Christmas and was determined to try make him love it too. But prior to that he’d spent many a lonely Advent either at home with an emotionally and often physically absent father, or at boarding school, opting to stay and focus on his studies rather than return to a miserable home. As such he had never felt its absence.

“What brought that idea to mind?”

Thomas shrugged. “It’s just an idea. We don’t have to if you’re not keen.”

“No, no, I’m keen.” James pushed himself into a seated position. “I’m just curious as to why Christmas?”

“I know we don’t usually pay it much heed.” Thomas replied, fiddling with his fingers. “And I’m not saying we do it this year either. But it’s an interesting time of the year and it seems to bring out the best in people and places, so maybe it’s a good time to travel. An opportunity for good social study and all that.”

James still wasn’t on the same page, but he didn’t see any reason not to. “Alright. Have you anywhere in mind?”

“I was thinking perhaps some place colder than here, with snow if possible.”

James raised an eyebrow, not fooled for a second. “Are you quite sure this reasoning isn’t simply down to you being a big child, Lord Hamilton? Because I’d wager that that is the real excuse hiding behind the guise of being a mere social project. ”

“Don’t be ridiculous, James.” Thomas huffed, though his defiant expression and folding of his arms betrayed him. “It was just a suggestion but if you’re going to be sarcastic about it then maybe we shouldn’t-”

“Don’t be sulky.” James laughed, sidling closer to Thomas. He pulled himself into Thomas’ lap, quite unbothered by his husband’s peeved expression. Thomas didn’t order him off, though he did tilt his chin up ever so slightly and kept his arms crossed. James thought it adorable. “You may have been able to run logical rings around your political opponents, but never me, Lord Hamilton.”

He used a hand to direct Thomas’ face back towards him, which Thomas allowed though he kept his gaze averted. “Why not just admit you want to see snow?”

“I like snow.” Thomas grunted defiantly. “It’s perfectly reasonable to like it. It’s nice to look at and it makes the place look handsome and clean.”

“Then see it, we shall.” James smiled. Seeing Thomas’ eyes soften, he pressed a kiss under his jaw. “You’re a spoiled brat.”

Thomas’ indignance immediately returned. “I’m not!”

“Yes, you are.” James chuckled, moving a hand to cup Thomas’ face again while trying to avoid being tipped off his lap. “But I like spoiling you.” He pressed another kiss against Thomas mouth, the corners of which were twitching as he fought back a smile. “You’re my spoiled brat.” He murmured against Thomas’ lips before kissing him again. After a moment Thomas’ resolve dropped and he responded to James’ kisses, arms winding around his husband’s waist.

James drew back and rested his forehead against Thomas’ , smiling while Thomas rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

“That makes a pair of us then.”

 

Xx

“Thomas?”

“Mnnhh?” Was the reply from the nape of James’ neck.

“Can you loosen your grip for a second? I need to get up.”

Thomas seemed to consider it before mumbling a barely coherent “Nuh.”

“Is that supposed to be a ‘No’?”

“Uhm hmm.”

They were lying in their bed in the inn they would be staying at for a few days. Technically it was James’ bed; it was a pain whenever they travelled that they were sometimes forced to book into two rooms, not to mention a waste of expenses. It would probably be wiser to simply sleep in their respective rooms, of course, but that thought wasn’t even worth entertaining.

James rolled his eyes as he wriggled, causing Thomas to only tighten his hold. “Thomas....”

“Nuh.”

“Just for one minute...”

“No.”

James sighed exasperatedly. “I need to take a piss. Pretty desperately. Have some mercy.”

“Suffer for a while longer.” Thomas mumbled sleepily. “’S too cold to get up yet.”

Though expecting some chilliness, the bitter cold climate of this city had caught them completely off guard. James had spent the better part of his life between the Bahamas and Savannah and Thomas had spent years in the Floridian heat. Even the coldest winter where they lived was still miles warmer than the icy chill that came about at winter in this part of the world. Snow was falling outside, hot coal pans were placed in the beds each evening by the maids, and there were multiple blankets on their bed.

Thomas also contributed to the heat, curling himself around James, his legs entwined with his beloved’s and breathing warm air down the back of his neck with James pulled firmly back against his chest and held tightly in Thomas’ arms. It had been most comfortable the night before, and had James’ bladder not been ready to burst he would be more than happy to stay there for a few hours more.

“Thomas-”

“James.” Thomas replied, now pressing kisses lazily to the junction between James’ neck and collarbone.

James cursed his bladder for it’s urgent screaming at him and his neck for involuntarily stretching to give Thomas more surface area. “Thomas, please...”

“I’m listening.” Thomas nipped at the junction before kissing it again.

“Thomasssss...” James whined, half-smiling at his ministrations, and half frustrated as he attempted once more to pull away only to be held in place tighter.

“Let me think about it....”

“THOMAS!”

“Fine, fine.” Thomas grinned against his neck, before loosening his grip. James sped off to the guardrobe in the small room opposite.

When he came back Thomas was cocooned in their blankets, blond hair the only thing visible. “That was cruel of you.”

“Leaving the bed and letting me freeze was cruel of you.” Came the voice from beneath the covers.

“It’s not like I had much of a choice lest something very embarrassing happen.” James rolled his eyes, feet already cold on the floorboards. “Anyway, whose idea was it to come to here? Who was reminiscing about how he used to love snow and frost? It certainly wasn’t m-”

“Did it snow?” Suddenly the blankets were discarded and Thomas had drawn back the drapes excitedly, the possibility of freezing miraculously forgotten about. He beamed, pleased with the sight of a blank canvas outside. “Let’s go now while the streets are empty! Wrap up warmly!”

James would much rather return to being wrapped up warmly in bed for a while more, but seeing the look on his love’s face, he knew the battle was lost before it had even begun.

 

Xx

Despite the second and even third layers he had on, James’ teeth still chattered viciously as they trudged through the snow covered streets. He had never had any love for snow and thought it a nuisance when he was drilling in the navy. When Thomas mentioned how he thought the snow looked appealing, James had harboured some hope that his interest stretched to them sitting in a nice inn by the fire, watching it fall outside, and nothing more. No such luck it would seem.

Wrapped up warmly against the cold Thomas was in his element walking through the snow, cheeks flushed but smile wide. During a small shower James caught him poking his tongue out to catch a flake. James couldn’t help but smile, despite everything.

He was grateful to get inside once he’d spotted an indoor market event. Admittedly he’d only suggested it to get out of the cold, but it turned out to be more interesting than expected, with stalls full of trinkets and exquisite smells of festive foods and spices.

One stall in particular caught James’ eye just as Thomas mentioned going to get some roast chestnuts. Left alone temporarily, James was hit with a spark of inspiration and had to act quickly.

 

Thomas returned with two bulging bags of chestnuts, though they ended up sharing the one bag while Thomas gave the other to a group of beggar children outside the market.

While he nibbled James took better notice of the way the streets were decorated for the yuletide season, wreaths and holly and ivy strewn about the place. It was quite nice, if one liked that sort of thing.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a young, teenage girl tear through the street, laughing while a boy of similar age chased her with a handful of what seemed to be mistletoe. He chuckled lowly at the sight.

In fact now that he took notice, there were sprigs of mistletoe on practically every lamp post and in the doorways of most taverns. Looking up, he could see a large, bountiful sprig right above his own head.

Just then Thomas re-joined him, and unable to avert his eyes quick enough, Thomas followed James’ gaze. His face remained blank for a moment, then he smiled a little sadly. James gave him a subtle nudge. “I’ll make up for it later.”

“I look forward to it.”

Evidently this promise still wasn’t enough persuasion for Thomas to suggest they retreat back to the safety and warmth of their room at the inn. Still, James only mentally grumbled a bit. He had to admit it was enjoyable to see the excitement and bustle in the streets as people prepared themselves for Christmas, complete with the many wares of the street vendors and the small children’s choir wailing hymns off key on the side of the street.

Towards the end of the day however, he was more than ready to leave it behind in favour of getting back to the inn. After a tavern dinner Thomas requested that they take a quick walk through the town’s local park before returning. James, as tired as he was, supposed a quick stroll wasn’t unreasonable.

The green area was wider than expected, and void of people save for the lamp lighters and a group of children making a snowman. After walking for a while, they came across a deserted area with a small bridge overlooking a frozen lake and stopped to admire. Against the setting sun, the scene was quite beautiful. James was no fan of ice and snow, but he could appreciate natural beauty.

James felt a gloved hand slide into his and squeeze before drawing away all too soon. He looked to his left where he saw Thomas, cheeks still flushed while the reddish sunlight lit up his hair, smiling before returning his attention to the lake. James’ mind returned to the mistletoe.

Thomas began to move away, as did James before Thomas stopped him. “Stay there a second.”

James frowned. “Why?”

Thomas smiled as he back-stepped a few paces. “I want to make a memory of this moment. Just stay right there while I make it.”

James felt incredibly foolish but he obeyed nevertheless, staying in his position on the bridge while Thomas moved back. Once Thomas was a few feet away he asked “Is this alright?”

“Yes, perfect.”

“Ok, just tell me when to-” he was cut off in surprise as a lump of balled snow landed in his face. Wiping it off hurriedly he glared at his beloved who was now laughing in gusto. Wordlessly he wiped the worst of the snow from his face and reached down to grab his own handful of frozen white.

Thomas meanwhile was backing away warily. “James, no...”

James took chase, Thomas laughingly ducking into a wooded area just as the snowball missed his head and splattered on a tree trunk instead. James scooped up another handful, ignoring the cold dampness seeping in through his gloves as he followed him, carefully scanning the trees for movement, eyes briefly flicking to the footprints on the ground.

All too late he registered the sound of someone crunching along the snow behind him and grabbing him around the waist, causing him to grunt in surprise and struggle, his capturer and himself falling to the ground. Rolling them over quickly and pinning the other man’s arms above his head, James found himself looking down at the amused face of his love. Against the white snow his grey-streaked hair looked golden and his eyes cobalt, his cold-flushed cheeks and cheeky smile enhancing his visage. James couldn’t suppress the feelings brewing inside him as he lay pinning Thomas to the ground, or resist the silent dare in those blue eyes.

With a quick scan around him to ensure they were visible to no one else, he swiftly lowered his head for a kiss, Thomas’ lips cold against his. It was all too brief for eithers liking, but it was enjoyable, and Thomas looked exhilarated when James pulled away. James almost felt sorry when he had to wipe away that smile with a handful of snow smushed into his love’s face. Thomas spat out a bit of stray snow disgustedly while James chuckled.

“I suppose I deserved that.”

“You’d be correct, my lord.”

 

Xx

It was dark by the time they finally arrived back at the inn. An hour afterwards, James was gratefully reclined on the bed, reading.

That morning he had thought ahead and requested hot water for his and Thomas’ rooms in the evening so that he could sink his cold form into a bath once they returned from their bracing day. He now felt fully satisfied, warm and relaxed as he lay against the sheets, waiting for Thomas to finish with his own bath.

He raised his eyes from his book as his door opened and Thomas slipped inside, bolting the door behind him. The only item of clothing he wore was a pair of trousers, lest someone encounter him while crossing the corridor, and he was still towelling his hair dry.

James watched as he dried himself further, book placed to the side as he propped himself up on his elbows to watch more comfortably. Like a favourite painting, it wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before, but he liked observing and admiring all the same from time to time.

“Well, that was by far one of the most pleasant Christmas Eves I’ve yet experienced.” Thomas said, voice muffled as the towel covered his head.

James frowned. “Today was Christmas Eve?”

“Apparently. I didn’t realise either until the man selling the chestnuts wished me a good day for tomorrow. Seems we came a bit later than we thought.”

“So it would seem. It’s nothing short of a miracle we found a vacancy at this inn.”

“I’m sure they could have shoved us in a stable out back.” Thomas grinned.

James chuckled at the poor wit. “Well I must say, it was worth us deciding to celebrate Christmas this year if only so you had an excuse to use that joke.”

“Oh, are we actually celebrating it this year?” Thomas teased.

James, not seeing a better opportunity than this one, replied “Well, we might as well. I already have the gift purchased.”

Thomas spun around just as James took a small, wrapped parcel out from beneath his pillow. “Merry Christmas.”

Thomas’ mouth fell open. “James, you really didn’t have to-”

“I wanted to. Now open it.” James smiled warmly, trying to stamp down little spurts of nervousness inside him.

Thomas sat on the side of the bed and took the offered gift with a kiss. “You’re very generous, my love. Thank you.”

James watched as Thomas carefully undid the string around the parcel and peeled back the paper wrappings bit by bit until he reached the final layer, and his face froze at the unveiled gift.

It wasn’t an extravagant gift by any circumstances, but a plain, gold band nestled carefully within the dark wrappings.

James spoke rather shyly. “I know what we are to each other, and that we don’t need a piece of paper or a public declaration to prove it. But I sometimes can’t help but feel frustrated that I can’t show my affection in public or even book a room with one bed without putting our lives at risk. As much as I want to shout it to the world that you’re taken, that you’re mine, and how grateful I am that out of all the wastrels in the world, I’m the one you chose...I obviously can’t do that. But even if this is only a small symbol of all that, and even if we’re the only two who ever know the truth of what it represents, I’d like you to have it. If you would do me the honour of accepting it?”

Thomas continued to stare at the band, eyes appearing to glisten. Then, very calmly, he placed the parcel aside, stood up, and silently left the room.

 

James stared at the closed door in confusion. He grew concerned as he wondered if he had done something to upset Thomas. His heart then sank as he remembered possibly too late that Thomas had once worn a wedding band, before he had been torn away from his wife and confined to an asylum, his band along with other valuable possessions taken from him. The band James offered most likely brought back those terrible memories and reminded him of the fact that Miranda was no longer with them. Maybe he even thought James impertinent for trying to replace that lost band, in doing so trying to replace Miranda. It had been a stupid idea and James should have seen it coming.

He was about to rise to his feet to find Thomas and apologise when the door reopened and Thomas came back into the room. James studied his expression cautiously while he bolted the door behind him; he didn’t seem upset. In fact he smiled a bit sheepishly.

“I suppose I may give you my present early then.”

Just then James noticed a small parcel in Thomas’ hand as he came closer to the bed.

His eyes widened as he took the offered gift from Thomas and carefully unwrapped it to reveal its contents. A gold band, identical in practically every way to the other one.

“Merry Christmas.”

James looked up at the warm voice, lost for words at the absurd coincidence of the situation.

“I confess I had more reasons than simply snow for planning this journey, and that I was intending to save my present for new year’s eve, but I fear you’ve forced me to speed things along.” Thomas sat down beside James. “You’re not alone in your frustrations over the unfairness of society when it comes to our relationship. I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve come across legally wed couples who have no interest in their marriage or each other and are just so damned miserable yet the law sees no problem in their union.”

He sighed regretfully. “Then there’s me who is utterly and completely smitten and deliriously happy yet I can’t show that to a single soul, much less make our union legal. We both know from experience that society isn’t inclined to change all that eagerly or quickly, but I was hoping I could at least have a means of showing the world that someone has claimed your heart and hand, even if they can never know who it is. So to answer your earlier statement, I would be honoured to accept your gift, if you would do me the honour of accepting mine, with all my affections.”

James bit at his bottom lip before wordlessly extending his left hand to Thomas. With a smile, Thomas held James’ hand as though he were precious while he placed the gold band on his ring finger, running his own fingers lovingly over James’ afterwards.

James paused as he held Thomas’ left hand in his own. “I know the person who last placed a band on this finger has given me massive shoes to fill, but I promise, I’ll spend every day trying to bring myself up to the mark.”

“You already have, and beyond. She’d be so proud of you.”

Once the band was sitting in its now permanent position on Thomas’ finger, James raised the hand to his lips. “I love you.” He said, sounding rather muffled against Thomas’ knuckles.

“And I love you.” Using his free hand, Thomas guided James into a proper kiss. “Always.”

 

Xx

This time James was cocooned in their bed sheets while Thomas tended the fire, James being adamant that they were not going to spend the whole night freezing again. Tomorrow he sure as hell was not going to leave their bed as early as they had that morning, and Thomas could just be a good husband and bear it. It would be Christmas Day after all, a day of peace and appreciation of family. Neither of which Thomas would receive if he so much as attempted to drag James out in the snow before ten at the very earliest.

The fire was crackling splendidly by the time Thomas was pulling back the blankets carefully and sliding in beside his beloved, immediately pulling James to him. James curled himself around Thomas, intertwining their feet and hissing suddenly.

“What is it?”

“Your feet!”

Thomas grinned evilly, slowly tracing his icy foot up along the back of James’ calf causing his love to jump.

“THOMAS!”

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.” Thomas chuckled, pulling his grumbling beloved back to him and wrapping himself around him again. He kissed James’ pouting mouth. “Please pardon me, kind, merciful sea captain.”

James rolled his eyes. “You’re a fool.”

“I’m your fool, though.”

Indeed he was. And James wouldn’t have him be any other way, right all the way down to his cold bloody feet.

So he simply rolled his eyes again, lifting a hand to fix an untidy strand of Thomas’ hair. “Thank you. For today.”

Thomas nuzzled James’ nose. “Thank you for every single day, my James. Now, if I remember right, we were forced to pass under quite a few sprigs of mistletoe today...”

James immediately engaged Thomas in a series of soft kisses, Thomas shifting so that most of his body now covered James. James raked his fingers through his beloved’s hair and held him there while they kissed, the gold band on his finger glinting in the dim fire light.

“Are you still cold?” Thomas muttered against James’ mouth.

“Freezing, my lord.” James breathed, pulling Thomas back down to him.

 

He supposed they could learn to appreciate Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
